Old friend, new face
by SunshineShal
Summary: When Ellie was 15, she found out that there was so much more out there when the Doctor saved her twin sister from an alien attack involving twins. Now, 10 years later it's happening again at the same school that she's a teacher at. And once again, the Doctor comes and saves the day, but he doesn't exactly look like what she remembers.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this idea came from my older (and only) sister. She challenged me to write a fanfic based on what were to happen if my character me the Doctor before, but then she meets him again, but he regenerated, so she's meeting a different Doctor. So, I give to you this fanfic. The title also came from my sister because I couldn't think of a title.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who or any of the characters except the ones I've created. If I did, we would not have to wait until next spring to get a new season.**

When I was 15, something happened to me that completely changed the way I saw the world. Long story short, it involved my twin sister, Mandy, being captured by a group of power hungry aliens hell-bent on using the "perfect" twin from a pair of twins to mate with one alien of their species so they could have the perfect race, and a man who was determined to stop these aliens from doing anything to my sister or the other teenagers. How did he know they were aliens, you might ask? Well you see, he was an alien himself. The last of his species, in fact. He was a Time Lord from the planet of Gallifrey. He called himself the Doctor and his planet had been destroyed in a war against a species called the Daleks. He'd gone undercover as a new History teacher from England at my American high school to figure out what they were doing. Even before I knew he was an alien, I thought he was a bit eccentric, with his slightly gelled hair, brown pinstriped suit with beige converses and the way he spoke.

Now, how did I get involved in all of this? I just happened to be cornered by one of these aliens and almost killed before the Doctor rescued me. That was the day. The day that I found out that there were creatures from other planets who were threatening this planet and this man, who wasn't actually a teacher, but an alien, was the one who kept saving it. Needless to say, it was a lot to take in. Especially the fact that his spaceship that he called the TARDIS was disguised as a blue police box and it was literally bigger on the inside. After he saved everyone, he left and I never saw him again. However, 10 years later, it started happening all over again and once again, I was in the middle of it. Except this time, I was a teacher...and the Doctor looked a little different than what I remembered.

 ** _One day earlier_**

"Okay guys, it's time to settle down now. We have a lot to cover today that's going to be on the test tomorrow." I said, waiting for the chattering freshman I was teaching English to finish sitting down. I waited for them to settle down like they normally did, but they were still talking away. I tried to talk above them, but that wasn't working. Finally, I decided to pull out the big guns.

"Ok, if you guys don't be quiet right now, I'm giving you all F's on your tests tomorrow, and I know you wouldn't want that." I said in a voice full of steel, giving them my best stern teacher look, which seemed to work because they quieted down. "Thank you." I said, "Now why are you all so chatty?"

"It's because of the new history teacher." One of the girls, Ashley piped up.

I'd heard that there was a new history teacher for one of the history classes, but I hadn't had a chance to meet him yet. The former history teacher, Mr. Zane, had apparently inherited a whole bunch of money from a dead aunt and decided to retire early. That still didn't explain why the students were this chatty. They rarely got excited over a new teacher. So, against my better judgement, I decided to ask what exactly was so special.

"Ok, guys. Why exactly is this new teacher so special?" I said. Immediately, everyone spoke up. I held up my hand to stop all of them. "Ok, one at a time." I said. I pointed to Ashley, who had her hand raised. "Ok, Ashley. Tell me what's so special about this new teacher. And do it in a timely manner because I still need to cover what's going to be on the test."

"Well for one thing. Mr. Smith is British." Ashley started. "And he just seems really excited about history. Like the way he talks about things makes it like he was there. And he dresses really weirdly. He wear a bow tie. And suspenders."

As she was talking about Mr. Smith, I kept getting flashbacks from 10 years ago. When the Doctor showed up undercover. He was the same way. But, I knew that it couldn't be the same man since the Doctor didn't wear bow ties. I shook myself out of my reverie and looked up to see my students staring at me. They probably thought I was nuts at this point.

"Right." I said. "Anyways, let's get on with what's going to be on the test. And I want you all to write these down. Starting with what Shakespeare sonnets are going to be on there."

The rest of the class went fairly smoothly as I covered the material on the test the next day. I continued until the end of the day announcements came on and the students walked out of the classroom, still chattering. I sighed with relief and sat down at my desk, getting all my papers and books in order and placing them in my messenger bag, careful not to hit my laptop. I grabbed my purse and phone and walked out of the room, locking the door. I turned around to leave and knocked into someone, falling on the floor in the process.

"Sorry about that. Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked me as they put out a hand to help me up."

"Yeah. I'm fine. No need to worry about me." I said, taking the hand and pulling myself up.

I got myself to a standing position and finally got a look at the owner of the voice. He had slightly floppy brown hair and hazel eyes and was dressed oddly. He was wearing a tweed jacket over a white button down shirt and had short, black jeans with boots. Judging by the bow tie and suspenders that he also had on, I assumed that this was Mr. Smith. But, there was something else about him. Something that seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place it. He was also looking at me like he knew me somehow, but that didn't make any sense to me since I knew I'd never met him in my life. Or, so I thought. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Mr. Smith broke it.

"Oh right! Sorry, I should introduce myself. John Smith." He said, holding out his hand to shake.

"Ellie Jacobs." I said, shaking his hand. "I teach English. You're the new history teacher, right?"

"Yup!" He said cheerfully. "Fascinating subject, really. How did you know I was the new teacher?" He asked curiously. But I could have sworn that I heard a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Well, because I've never seen you here before and the students were talking about you in class. The bow tie kind of gave it away." I said, grinning.

"'Course it did." Mr. Smith said. "That's why I wear it. Bow ties are cool, you know?"

"Um, right." I said, trying to hide a snort. I looked down at my phone and noticed the time. "I should go now, but it was good to meet you. I guess I'll see you around." I said.

"Bye!" He said cheerfully.

I waved as I walked down the steps. I waved at a few of the other teachers as I walked outside to the facility parking lot. I located my car, neglecting to see the TARDIS parked right across from it, and got in, driving to the apartment complex where I lived with my sister. As soon as I got in, I set my bag down on a chair and changed into sweats and an old t-shirt. When Mandy came in, she found me making spaghetti and meatballs and drinking from a glass of wine.

"Long day?" She asked as she shrugged out of her lab coat. She was a biologist at one of the labs, which made total since why she wanted to become a biologist after what happened to her 10 years ago.

"More like a weird day." I said, mixing up the salad. "Go change and I'll tell you about it. She went to her room and came back just as I was putting the salad on the table.

"Ok, go." She said, as we sat down.

"Well, there's a new history teacher." I said, and told her about what happened.

"Wait, you mean there's a smith there again?" She asked, almost spitting out her water. "Is he-?"

"No. It's not the Doctor." Or at least I don't think it is. This guy looks a lot different. Plus, he wears a bow tie."

"Are you sure it's not him? If you recall, the Doctor was eccentric and this guy seems eccentric by what you're telling me." She asked.

"It can't be the same guy. I mean, I know the Doctor's an alien, but I don't think he'd be able to change his entire body." I replied. Clearly, at the time I had no idea how wrong I was.

"You probably have a point. Now, let's eat. I'm starving." Mandy said, digging in.

After we finished eating, I got out my laptop and tweaked the tests before printing a copy out, so I could copy them at school the next day. I was expecting tomorrow to go better than today, but I was grasping at straws. I wasn't aware that tomorrow was going to be the day that my past was going to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I promise it'll get more adventurous as I write it. And now we're getting closer to Ellie finding out who Mr. Smith really is. Dun dun dunnnn. Ok. I'm done now. Please read and review and follow and fave if you feel called to.**

The next day started off like any other day. That is, until the classes started. That's when it started to get a little bit weird and a little bit familiar. There weren't that many pairs of twins in the school, but there were enough and there were enough to notice when one of the twins was gone. I was starting to get a little bit suspicious after the first couple of times of taking attendance and noticing one of them was gone. But, I chalked it all up to either sickness or skipping school. When I went to the teacher's lounge, I noticed that the other teacher's were concerned as well. Again, I tried to brush it off until the last class.

There were 2 sets of of twins in that class and as I took attendance, I noticed that one of each set was gone. Warning bells were ringing in my head, but I tried to ignore them as I continued taking it.

"Maddie, is Marcus sick?" I asked one of the girls whose brother was one of the ones who wasn't there.

"I think so." She said. "That's what my mom said."

"You didn't see him before you left?" I asked. She shook her head and I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I moved on to the other set.

"What about Kara?" I asked Brittany, one of the girls girls who had a twin.

"Yeah. She's, um, sick." Brittany said in a quiet voice. One look at her face and I knew that she was lying, but I didn't say anything.

As the students were taking their test, I kept an eye on Brittany. She had her head down taking the test, but I knew that look she had on her face. Because I had that look 10 years ago when my sister disappeared. That scared, frightened look. After she turned in her test, she sat back down and laid her head on her desk. There was definitely something going on and I was going to find out what it was, but at the end of the day so I wouldn't embarrass her. After the last person had turned in their test and the announcements had come on, everyone got up and started to leave.

"Have good weekend everyone!" I said to the students as they walked out. "And Brittany, can you stay? I promise you're not in trouble, I just need to talk to you about something." Brittany nodded, her eyes still full of sorrow and sat down. I closed the door so no one could hear us and faced her.

"You know what happened to Kara, don't you?" I asked. "And don't tell me she's sick again, because I know she's not. I saw the look on your face."

Brittany hesitated for a minute. "If I tell you, you'll think I'm nuts and probably send me to the guidance counselor."

"Trust me. I will not think you're crazy. Nothing could make me think that." I said, seriously.

"I highly doubt that." She said skeptically.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone because they'd probably lock me up in a mental institution. When I was your age, my twin sister was captured by aliens." And then I proceeded to tell her the entire story, hoping that would get her to open up to me. And it worked.

"You mean you actually met aliens?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

"Yup. And got saved by one in the process. So, apparently not all aliens are evil. But after that, I never saw the Doctor again, but it definitely changed my world view." I said. "Now will you tell me what happened to Kara?" I asked.

"Ok, fine. I woke up and heard my sister screaming. I ran into her room to see if she was ok, but she was being enveloped in this white light and then all of a sudden she was gone. I don't know what happened to her! And my parents are out of town so they know nothing about this." Brittany said, and then started sobbing.

I quickly got up from my seat and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey. It's ok." I said, grabbing her a tissue. "We'll figure this out." I handed her the tissue just as my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was my sister, which was odd because she never called me at this time because she was normally worried.

"Hey what's up?" I asked, concerned.

"We have a bit of a problem here." Mandy whispered.

"Why are you whispering? Where are you?" I asked, my voice getting higher.

"Because I don't want the aliens to hear me and take me to my potential doom like the last time this happened." She said.

"What? Are you telling me that you've been captured by the same aliens that captured you the last time?!" I said, freaking out.

"That would be a yes. And to answer your next question, I'm somewhere in the basement with a bunch of teens."

"Oh crap... They're back. It's happening again." I whispered in fear. This was not happening again.

"Crap, I think they heard me. Whatever happens I l-" She hung up before she could finish. I looked up from the phone and noticed Brittany looking scared again. She must have heard the whole thing.

"Do you think that my sister's down there?" She asked in a scared voice. She noticed me hesitating. "Please, Miss. Jacobs, I need to know."

I sighed. "I hate to say it, but I think she is." I said.

"Are we going to go down there?" She asked.

"Not now. I think it has to be at night when there aren't people still milling around. And we aren't going down there. I am." I said. I wasn't going to endanger a student's life.

Not that I knew what I was going to do when I got down there, but that didn't matter. I was her teacher and right now she was my responsibility.

"But I need to come with you! My sister's down there and if anything happens to her, I couldn't forgive myself. Please?" Brittany begged.

"Ok fine." I said, knowing better than to argue with a stubborn 15 year old. "But when we go, stay close to me. I don't want you to be killed. Now, I'm going to pick you up at 9. Be outside of your house."

Brittany nodded as I opened up the door. "Don't forget to give that homework to you sister." I said to her as she walked out, just in case there were other people out there.

She waved at me as she walked out. I took a second to compose myself. I didn't want her to see me scared, but I was frightened. The fact that this was happening again, scared me to death and I didn't know what we were going to do. I wasn't an alien expert, the only reason it stopped the last time was because of the Doctor, and unless we got lucky and showed himself at the right time, we were all screwed. I sighed and walked out of my classroom. I drove home and walked into an empty apartment. I had to hold it together, if not for Brittany, then for my sister. I wasn't going to let some aliens try to experiment on her again, or the other students.

Night came quickly as I dressed for this little endeavor and went to pick up Brittany. Luckily, she was outside waiting for me. Normally I wouldn't do this since it might have been going a bit overboard with the whole student/ teacher relationship, but this wasn't a normal thing. We were both quiet as I drove us to the school. I parked the car on the side, again, not noticing the TARDIS, and we got out.

"I've never been to the school this late." Brittany said, shivering in her jacket. "It's so creepy at night with no lights."

"You have a point there." I said, as we walked up the dimly lit steps. I was about to unlock one of the doors, when it opened. "Ok, that's weird. It was already unlocked." I said.

"What if someone's in there and they're waiting to kill is?" Brittany said in a high pitched voice.

"I don't think they would have the door unlocked if that was the case." I said, trying to stay calm, but I was freaking out inside.

We walked into the lobby of the school, the light from the moon being the only light illuminating the school. I had to agree with Brittany, it was odd being in here with no one there. I assumed the night janitor had left, so there was no one else but us here, well except for those who were down in the basement. Or, so I thought. What I didn't know that someone else was in here.

"Ok." I said as we headed to the basement. "If I were an alien wanting to do experiments in the basement, where would I keep everyone?"

"Well, I'd say the boiler room, but that's just my opinion." A voice said behind us, causing us to jump and let out screams.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany and I turned around slowly just in case it was actually someone who wanted to kill us, only to see Mr. Smith grinning. Certain things were starting to come into place, but I was too focused on other things to actually see what was right in front of me. But, I was about to find out very soon.

"Mr. Smith?" Brittany asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you to the same question." He said, casually leaning against the wall, twirling an odd silver instrument with a green tip that looked oddly familiar.

"Um, well I was here finishing some things and Brittany needed something from her locker and I was letting her in." I lied, but even to my ears that was a bad excuse, especially since Mr. Smith gave us a look like he knew why we were here.

"Really? Because I thought it was because you were trying to stop those aliens in the basement from doing experiments to both of your sisters." He said, smirking.

Our mouths dropped open. "What? How did you know that?" Brittany asked in a surprised voice. "What, are you some psychic or something. Or some alien expert?"

"Ah. You got me." Mr. Smith said, grinning. "I'm actually a part of a special, secret team of the FBI that investigates alien cases. See?" He placed the silver instrument back into his pocket and pulled out something from his pocket and winked at me as he opened it up and showed it to us. It appeared to be a blank piece of paper.

"Interesting, that paper there." I said, raising my eyebrow. "It's blank."

"What? No it's not." Brittany said, pointing at it. "It says right there: Dr. John Smith. Alien investigation team."

"Actually, Miss. Jacobs is right." Mr. Smith said, putting the paper back in his pocket. "It is blank. It's called psychic paper. It just shows you what I want you to see."

At this point, I was starting to wonder who he really was, and why I couldn't see what was on the paper. I decided to express myself. "Ok. A couple of things." I said. "One: why couldn't I see what was on that paper? And two: Who are you really? Because clearly you're not a teacher or a part of the FBI." I asked suspiciously.

"Actually, those two questions can be answered together. The reason you couldn't see what was on the psychic paper was because you already know who I am." He said, giving me a knowing look.

"She does?" Brittany asked. She turned to me. "You know him?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

Mr. Smith put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Ellie. Trust me. You do know me. I reckon you've known who I was since you introduced yourself to me yesterday, you just didn't realize it until now. I look different, but it is me."

"I'm sorry. But I really don't think I-" I trailed off as I looked into those eyes.

I recalled when I met him yesterday. I'd known those eyes looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. Now as I looked into them again, I started to figure out why. Because no one could ever forget those eyes, or at least they don't if you're me and you're extremely observant and observe everything. Eyes that looked so ancient and weary even though the man in questionThe looked so young. Eyes that looked like they'd seen so much happiness and eyes that had seen so much sadness. No. Those eyes always stay with you, even if they're the eyes of a man who looks a whole lot different than when you met him 10 years ago.

"It's you, Doctor. Isn't it?" I asked him, a little bit in shock.

"'Course it is!" The Doctor said, grinning, probably glad I'd finally figured out it was him. "Why else would I be here?"

"Wait. You explained the Doctor a lot differently to me." Brittany whispered to me.

"Well. He looked like what I explained to you when I first met him, I whispered back.

"You know, if you stop whispering to each other, I'll tell you why I don't look like the man you remember." The Doctor said

"Um ok." I said, still very confused.

"Good!" He said, clapping his hands together, which for some reason reminded me of a little kid. "The reason I'm not the same man you remember is because I regenerated."

"You regera-what?" Brittany and I asked at the same time.

"Regenerated." He said, matter of factly. "When I'm dying I can change the cells in my body and can change into a different person."

"Well, that sounds painful." I said, wincing.

"Normally leads to a bit of a mess." He said, grinning.

I gave him a once over, looking him up and down. "So, it's really you?" I asked, hesitantly.

"It's really me. Cross my hearts." He said, doing the symbol for that on both sides.

"Oh thank god!" I said, hugging him. It would probably take a bit to get used to the fact that he'd changed...a lot, but I knew it was him. The same man who saved my sister and all of the others 10 years ago.

"Look, as much as I'm happy to see this reunion, my sister's somewhere in the basement probably being experimented on and we need to rescue her." Brittany said, close to tears.

I again felt so sorry for my student. I knew exactly how she felt because that's how I felt when Mandy was captured 10 years ago. And I also felt that way now because she'd been captured again. But I knew, at least right now that I needed to stay calm. I was the teacher and I needed her to trust that everything was going to be ok, which I knew that it would be because I now knew the Doctor was here. If I ended up in hysteria, she'd probably never trust me again.

The Doctor walked over to Brittany and put a comforting hand on her shoulders. "Brittany, right?" He asked her. Brittany looked up from staring at the floor and nodded softly, looking at him. "I promise you. We'll find your sister. I won't let them hurt her. Trust me." He said, seriously, looking into her eyes. Brittany nodded again, no longer looking like she was about to cry. I knew that she was starting to trust him.

"One more little thing." I said. "They also took my sister again. Please tell me you have an answer to that one." I said, my eyes pleading.

"Ah, not quite yet." He said, sheepishly. "But I will find the answer to that one!"

"Great." I muttered. Then in a louder voice. "Can we just start looking for them now? Because I don't like standing out in the lobby right now."

The Doctor opened his mouth and was about to speak when suddenly an odd looking hole opened up in the wall that we were standing across. Brittany and I stared wide eyed as a woman walked through, but the Doctor looked more amused then anything. The woman had a riot of curly dark blonde hair and was wearing a sleeveless gray dress that reached a little bit below her knees. She also was wearing boots over black leggings. Below her belt was a holster with a gun in it. She grinned mischievously as she walked over to the Doctor.

"Hello sweetie." She said in a seductive voice.

 **Sorry. I really wanted to add River to this fanfic. I thought it would be amusing.**


End file.
